Oarai vs Zaft
by c0dy88
Summary: Just a quick one shot of a friendly exhibitionist match between Oarai Girls School and Zaft.


I own neither Gundam Seed nor Girls Und Panzer.

**Break**

**Story Start**

Yzak Joule couldn't believe the orders he'd just been given, I mean it was completely insane.

"Mother you can't be serious" the silver haired coordinator asked the equally silver haired older woman that was standing in front of him wearing the formal attire of a plants supreme council member.

"I am being very serious right now Yzak; the Supreme Council wants you to command a team of mobile suits in a special exhibition match against the current Japanese Sensha-dou champions Oarai Girl's School" Ezalia Joule said as she continued to give her son an 'I not joking look' "They think it will help drum up support for Zaft and increase recruitment."

Yzak didn't think a one sided smack down would help recruitment that much. But he had his orders and they had Lacus's signature on them, so they were real.

"What's in it for them?" Yzak's mother jumped slightly at hearing her son speak.

"What's in it for hum?"

"Oarai Girl's School"

"Oh; aside from us footing the bill for the match Zaft agreed to fund Oarai for the next five years no matter the outcome of the match" Yzak nodded as he went back to looking over his orders and the pages of attached information; At least the school would be getting something out of the beating to come.

**Break**

Meanwhile in a small white office in a school build on a gigantic ship somewhere in the Pacific Ocean around Japan, four high school aged girls were having a meeting.

Well actually it was less a meeting and more like the three of the girls were informing the forth about their latest shenanigan while the forth tried not to panic at the bad news. Though this time the three members of Oarai's student council thought they may just have broken their Sensha-dou team commander.

"We're going to do what?" Miho Nishizumi asked in shock. In front of her a tall girl with short brown hair and a monocle gave her captain a her usual frown.

"We've already committed to the match Nishizumi and the Plants have agreed to foot the bill for both the match and our school for the next five years, and we don't even need to win to get it" Momo said sharply.

"But we would be please if we did win" a girl with blond pony tails said as she chewed on her dried sweet potato slices and lounged in her chair behind the student council president's desk.

"But we're going up against mobile suits. And not just any mobile suits but Zaft mobile suits with coordinator pilots!" Miho said as she started to panic.

"Actually the pilots are going to be mostly trainees from Zaft's Ground Forces Training Center in Carpentria, with only two experience pilots leading them. And their going to be using mobile suits from early in the First Valentine War converted to Sensha-dou style machines" the final member of the student council trio, a tall, soft spoken girl with long brown hair and large breast said. Miho took it all in and still didn't feel very confident about the whole thing, but know that once Momo and Anzu got going on something they wouldn't be easily diverted.

"How long until the match?" Miho asked defeat.

"Three weeks" Momo said as she handed Miho a file "and here everything we know about the team that we'll be facing. Miho took the file and walked from the room; they would need to use very possible moment to train for the up coming match.

**Break**

The day of the match was warm and clear without being hot and blinding.

It had been agreed on by both Oarai and the Plants that their match would be held on the same battlefield as the national championships as this gave a wide verity of terrains for either team to choose from, including open fields, forests, mountains and city streets.

Both teams had assembled before each other on the meeting field for the pre match rituals. When the captains and their seconds were called forward Miho and Anzu walked up to meet their counter parts, who to Miho's surprise weren't much older then she was and that they were boys. One was only slightly taller then Miho herself with bright silver hair and blue eyes that seemed slightly cold to her. He was wearing the white and black flight suit of a Zaft commander. Next to the first boy was his second; another boy with blond hair, brown eyes and dark skin wearing the red flight suit of an elite soldier.

Yzak watched the two girls from Oarai's tank team closely as he approached them. The closer one had auburn hair in a bob, soft brown eyes and an average bust. She was wearing a gray field jacket with a green sailor skirt, black socks and leather street shoes. As a whole she gave off a mousy, almost timid feel. The girl next to and slightly behind her was almost the first girl's opposite. She was also a red head, and had her hair pulled into a pair of pony tails on either side of her head. She had hazel eyes and a crooked smirk that instantly put Yzak on edge, like the girl was trying to think of the best way to mess with Yzak's head. If Yzak had of know better he would have said this was the team captain instead of the mousy girl next to her.

At the command Yzak step forward and shock hands with Miho.

"Good luck"

"And you as well" Miho answered back kindly before she and Aznu join the rest of their team in a truck that would take them to their waiting tanks. Yzak turned to head for his own team's truck as well.

"Come on Dearka, the funs about to start".

**Break**

When the flare that signaled the start of the match was fired Miho put Oarai's plan into action. The eight tanks of Oarai's Sensha-dou team began to race for their assigned positions. As her Panzer IV mode H speed her along Miho keep going over the plan in her mind.

'_The information packet said they'd be bringing four BuCUEs, four standard GINNs and two GINN OCHERs. The BuCUE's are the most tank-like of the mobile suits and far faster then any of our tanks. Three of them have been modified with a pair of auto-loading 90mm/65 caliber cannons in place of the standard railguns while the forth is armed with a thirteen tube missile launcher, so they out gun anything we got as well. That said BuCUE's do have some weak points. Their armor is only 52mm at the thickest, though the rounded nature of the armor in most places gives it a deflection bonus. They have a very high profile and it has poor mobility in limiting terrain. Are best bet against them is to lure them into the forest where the tree will make it hard for them to maneuver or pick them off at long range with our heavier guns._

_The standard GINNs also only have 52mm of armor over their chest, back, forearms and lower legs and can only reach 35 miles an hour when running, but they could use their boosters to make long jumps and quick directional changes. The GINNs would be carrying a 76mm automatic rifle each along with leg mounted missile launchers and a blunted sword. They won't be as hindered by trees or building as a BuCUE will but they were also taller and the trees might hinder their line of sight and ability to acquire targets._

_The GINN OCHERs were basically the same as standard GINNs but had another 20mm's of armor on the chests and backs, and were equipped with special ground sonar that they could use to locate targets at long ranges. Only the Leopon, Hippo, Turtle and her own Anglerfish had guns powerful enough to punch through the heaviest armor on the OCHERs and the OCHERs would probably have the team's best pilots at the controls so if anyone is going to cause major problems it'll be the OCHERs.'_

"Miho, all teams report that they've reached their assigned positions" Miho's radio operator, a ginger haired girl named Saori said.

"Thank you" Miho said as she mentally reviewed where she'd stationed each of her tanks. Her Anglerfish was the anchor of one line with Leopon, Turtle and Hippo in order to her right, in line abreast and one hundred meters back from the tree line but with a clear view of the open ground beyond the trees. The Rabbit, Mallard and Anteater were in another line fifty meters from the tree line at a seventy degree angle to her own line at the end of the meadow they'd setup around. The Duck was acrossed the meadow hidden in the trees to act as a scout for the opposing team, and if necessary could act as bait to draw the mobile suits into Miho trap

Now all they had to do was wait for the enemy to come to them.

**Break**

Yzak wasn't worried about a formation so much as making sure that the trainees stayed where they'd been told to be.

He and Dearka were in the middle of the formation piloting the GINN OCHERs with a pair of standard GINNs on either side of them, a pair of cannon armed BuCUEs ahead and a cannon BuCUE with the missile BuCUE behind them. It had took in a few moments for the trainee's to get into position and understand what they where supposed to do but even that didn't worry Yzak too much. They fighting tanks after all and not even modern tanks but a bunch of centuries old antiques for the Second World War.

"CONTACT!" The shout over the radio startled Yzak slightly before he reached for the radio switch.

"Report!"

"Sir enemy fire coming from our ten o'clock, Three tanks in the trees at the end of the meadow" The lead BuCUE reported, followed a second later by the thunder claps of four ninety millimeter cannons firing almost at once as the lead BuCUEs tried to suppress or eliminate the tanks firing at them.

Yzak brought his OCHER up to twenty mph and angled his main camera to try to get a fix on the attacking tanks, but even at maximum magnification the trees and brush were too thick for Yzak to see more then the muzzle blasts shaking the bushes when the guns fired and the tracers speeding towards his forward units.

"B-3 move forward and reinforce B-1 and 2. B-4 move up and fire a volley into the woods at the end of this meadow. G-1 move into the woods to the left and watch our left flank. G-3 do the same on the right" a volley of affirmatives followed as the trainees did as they were told while Yzak started to move in to directly support the BuCUEs with rifle fire. He didn't have to say anything to Dearka as he knew his long time wingman would be right behind him.

Yzak had just reached the forward BuCUEs when the volley he'd ordered fell on the forest where he'd what'd it and was soon joined by a volley of ninety millimeter and two long bursts of seventy six. Once the dirt and smoke had cleared away Yzak saw a column of black smoke which he took to mean that they hit something and there was no immediate return fire.

"Advance slowly and clear the woods. GINNs hold and watch for enemy movement" Yzak order as he, Dearka and all but the Missile BuCUE slowly started to approach the tree line.

**Break**

Miho watched the three BuCUEs and two OCHERs slowly enter the meadow and approached the tree line where the Rabbit, Mallard and Anteater had been firing from, obviously thinking that they'd hit a tank because of the black smoke.

But it was a ruse, the Mallard team had been carrying a gigantic smoke pot that had been made up to look like a burning tank engine, and now both they and the Rabbit and Anteater were quietly waiting for the mobile suits to get closer before they reopened fire.

More importantly to Miho the five mobile suits were almost in position for her own line to spring its trap. Just a few more steps and they'd be in the perfect position.

Slowly Miho reached up and laid a hand on her throat mike while taking a slow, claming breathe then…

"Fire"

**Break**

One moment Yzak was cautiously advancing on an enemy position. The next he was surrounded by a cacophony of smoke and explosions and people screaming in surprises and fright and his own cockpit shouting at him with fire and damage alerts. He was just starting to get his mind ordered enough to figure out what was going on when a second roll of thunder signaled the violent relocation of his mobile suit and a catastrophic loss of power, then blackness and silence as everything shut down. Yzak sat in silence for a few moments before his brain rebooted enough for his to start thinking straight again.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

**Break**

Miho looked over the handy work of her team and felt a smile pulling at her lips even as she directed her crew onto their next target. With one volley of seven cannons Oarai had knocked out three of Zaft's mobile suits (one OCHER and two BuCUEs) and damaged the other two. Seeing this Miho had redirected the Leopon and her Anglerfish to target the GINNs that were trying to provide over watch. Within seven seconds all of the tanks had reloaded and reacquired or acquired their targets and Miho had again given the order to fire. The last OCHER was finished off by shells from both the Hippo and the Turtle while Rabbit, Mallard and Anteater pulverized the wounded BuCUE into a smoking heap. The Leopon's eighty eight millimeter cannon slammed a shell into a GINN on the far side of the meadow and hit it with such force that it throw the first GINN into its neighbor and pinned the second to the ground under sixty plus tons of dead weight. The Anglerfish's shot had cored its way into their targets hip assembly and shattered it, causing the GINN to fall to the ground while flying shrapnel from the exploding shell found several power relays and controller boxes. The result was a power surge that fried the GINN's power systems and renders it dead, for kill number seven.

Now the two remaining mobile suits that could move were firing and maneuvering wildly; trying to buy themselves enough time to figure out what was going on. Miho used this confusion to organize her own forces to finish them off.

"Rabbit, Mallard and Anteater teams please circle around the far side of the clearing and attack any mobile suit that gets within range of your guns. Hippo and Turtle teams will please circle behind the Leopon and Anglerfish teams and attack from the left flank at best possible speed. The Leopon and Anglerfish will continue to a ply pressure to the enemy to keep them off balance."

"Up" Miho's loader Yukari reported happily while the gunner laid the gun sights on the GINN that was still able to fire.

"Fire!" the gunner cooked off the round before Miho even finished giving the order. Miho was able to watch the tracer in the end on the round burn a line from the end of the Anglerfish's cannon to impact. The round didn't hit the main body of the GINN like she'd have liked but it did burry itself into one of the GINN's boosters, smashing it in a very messy way, making the GINN stumble badly. The clap of the Leopon's eighty-eight was soon followed by the final BuCUE taking a round to its vulnerable neck, which both knocked out the BuCUE's central computer and beheaded it.

A sudden torrent of fire from the right flank drew Miho's attention. When she looked Miho found that the second to last GINN had finally managed to pry its self loose, only to be jumped by the Rabbit, Mallard and Anteater teams at point blank range.

This only left one panicking trainee in a damaged GINN to face an unknown number of enemy tanks that would all be gunning for HER. Poor kid locked up pretty badly as she tried to find a way out of the situation and was reamed by nine different cannons, which reduced her GINN to a limbless, smoking wreak.

"And that's the match" Miho reported calmly as the sound of the recovery vehicles filled the air.

**Break**

Within hours of the end of the match people around the world were talking about how ten Zaft mobile suits piloted by coordinators were beat down by a bunch of girls in centuries outdated tanks. Very few actually bothered to ask way that was but to those who did it was shown to simple have been a very well executed ambush against a bunch of trainees by a team of veteran tanks who knew what they were doing.

Zaft got what they wanted as recruitment in all militaries soared after the match. But most of these new recruits wanted to be in the tank corps, which many of the world's governments had disbanded after the First Valentine War and were seriously thinking about bringing back.

And the Plants keep their word about founding Oarai for the next five years, which led to many of the Sensha-dou tankers to join Zaft's new tank corps.

**Break**

**Story End**

I sorry to all of you for this story being so short but it was never meant to be long anyway. This story came out of the frustration of how badly tanks tend to be treated in most gundam series and many other sci-fi worlds. If you would like to join in a conversation along these lines, look up **Tanks, The poor whipping boys of gundam **in the Forum **The Best Warship or Best Battle**, it will be in the gundam seed section of the forums.

Thank you for reading and as always please review.


End file.
